The Gap in the Middle
by HappinessisBound
Summary: Louisa Wheat was one of those lonely kids who wasn't a Soc and wasn't a Greaser and didn't involve herself in the drama. This summer she was going to make friends, enemies and something in-between.
1. Prologue

**A/N** I don't own anything S.E Hinton has created.

Prologue

It was late at night and I sat at the dining table eating dinner listening to my mom talk about my social skills. I love my mom but she is far too invested in my social life, in the past few weeks she has even mentioned my lack of male suitors. I think she is the only mom in town who wants her daughter to be dating, thankfully my dad still thinks no one is ever going to touch me until I'm over 30 and he's dead in the ground.

My mom was currently telling me that I needed to put myself out there, if I did I would have plenty of friends in no time.

I don't think she necessarily gets what's going on with my peers at the moment, I would like to say if she did that she would never let me out of the house but that wouldn't be true. My mom is one of those people who always sees the best in anyone, she's just plain friendly and has never had an issue with finding friends.

Me though I'm a nobody at school, invisible even. I think I kind of like it, sure it gets lonely sometimes but then a few Socs beat up a greaser or the other way round and being a loner is a blessing.

You see in this town there are the Socs and the Greasers or the Greasers and the Socs, if you ask either group about the kids who are in the middle you would get strong denials of there being such a thing. Both gangs seemed to think sooner or later those who don't take part will have to choose a side. Maybe they are right?

I live in the North-East side of town with my folks, we're not rich but both my mom and dad work hard to make sure I have a roof over my head, clothes on my back and food in belly. Compared to some on the North side we have it good. I've thought about working to help them out but they insist school is the only work I need to do.

"You know? I was a lot bigger than you when I was your age. Still by putting myself out there I had a good group of friends."

I looked up from my plate to see that my mom was waffling on repeating some of her favourite gems, I just smiled and nodded.

I'm not the skinniest girl, mom was convinced this was the reason I didn't have many friends and that my weight was affecting my confidence. I admit it wasn't fun being a fuller figure at a school where most of the girls were very dainty and the ones that weren't usually had big boobs, small waist and wide hips, a 'Hourglass' figure. I had the boobs and the hips but the waist was a little larger than the other curvy girls at school, I wore conservative clothing so I probably looked dumpy more than anything. Before she graduated Allie Rowen was the largest girl at school, I've since taken her place so I get a few oinks here and there but honestly people are so caught up in their own drama filled lives they just ignore me.

Mom loved to tell the story of her own teenage years about how she had the best group of girlfriends and how she managed to gain the attention of a suave war hero 'Captain Wheat', my father, all while been the town's wallflower. I don't think my mom has ever been a wallflower, she is a loud vivacious woman who instantly sees the good in anyone, not a wallflower at all. That's how she caught the attention of my dad, she had personality.

I was currently watching my mom tell the story of attracting the attention of my father. She told the story like it was pride and prejudice of the modern ages, my father the cold handsome Captain and my mother the smart witty wallflower. My mom is so happy when she talks about her early days with my dad, he looks at her with the most loving gaze. My father is quite a serious man but he compliments my mom's sprightly personality.

After finishing her story with her food barely touched she grabs my hand "I love you Lou, I just want what's best for you."

I groan inside, I know what's coming she's going to tell me she wants me to have what she had. She does this every few months usually after meeting up with my 'Aunt' Sara and reminiscing their youth.

"I love you too mom but I'm ok." I smile at her.

She looks at me like she doesn't believe me but that's because she doesn't.

"I just don't want you stuck in the house all summer. You're young and no matter how much you wish it wasn't true, being able to hold a conversation is an important life skill".

"I won't be in the house all summer, Mimi will be visiting then we'll be at her Oma's house"

My mom removes her hand from mine the proceeds to pick up a slice of bread to soak up the remaining gravy on her plate. "Mimi will only be here for a 2 weeks Lou, that leaves you with 7 weeks lying around the house"

"I don't understand what you want me to say, I just don't have anything in common with the kids at school."

The gravy drenched bread is still on her plate untouched, she looks to my dad at the end of the table. So far he has kept quiet listening to her tales but when she looks at him he knows he now has to back up her idea, within reason.

"Lou, your mother wants you to make friends." He said in a bored voice, this conversation was getting old. "So make them."

"It's not that easy" I say with a whine.

"It's not that hard" he gave me a warm smile having the last word.

We will have this conversation again next month when my other 'Aunt' Elaina comes from Oklahoma City for a catch-up but for tonight it's over with.

I finished my dinner and after helping my mom to clear up I went to bed. The fleeting thoughts before I went to bed betrayed my view that I didn't need nor want friends.

 **A/N** I've just recently started to write creatively for the first time since I was 12 so I know my writing won't be top notch so I would appreciate any feedback and tips to improve.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Holy moly! I just hit Larry Willis in the face with Charles Dickens.

I was sat in a toilet cubicle in shock.

I couldn't believe I did it. I've never done anything like that, my hands were shaking. The girls, who were smoking when I ran in to the bathroom were talking about me but I could barely concentrate on what they were saying.

Why?

Because I hit Larry Willis in the face, that's why.

I was sat wide eyed staring at the cubicle door, feeling slightly nauseous. I had never hit anyone before, the whole thing happened so fast. I was walking down the hallway, on the way to the dining hall, when someone stuck their foot out and tripped me over. Being tripped wasn't the worse part, as I was flying forward my skirt unfortunately lifted up showing a good portion of the school my underwear. I was mortified, I'm still mortified, and I will forever be mortified. People began laughing then something inside me snapped, I grabbed my book then turned around and slammed it into the face of Larry.

I'm not sure if it was even Larry who had tripped me, I mean it was probably something he would do but I don't know for sure. Larry was always trying to get the attention of the most popular kids, he was their stooge but I don't think he ever had their respect. He lived on the 'Right' side of the tracks, but that was only because his dad killed his mum, he then moved in with his social climbing aunt and her rich husband and tried to reinvent himself. He had a pretty tragic life even if his current social status was as a Soc wannabe, for some reason this made the sick feeling in my stomach worse.

After hitting him in the face I ran, very quickly, into the girl's toilets. Two well-known Greaser girls Evie Bay and Kitty Bevis stood by the window smoking when I entered the room, they gave me a dirty look but I just ignored it and ran into the middle cubicle.

I must have looked a sight because I thought I heard one of them surprisingly ask if I was ok as I locked the cubicle door but I ignored her and their following chatter. It was only when someone else ran into the girl's room that my brain managed to start listening perhaps it was because the new person had the an almost cartoonish high pitched voice, it sounded like a pig's squeal .

"Holy shit! You guys just missed. Some girl just hit Long faced Larry in the face"

The bathroom was quiet, I was mortified I just wanted the ground to swallow me up.

"Outta Sight!" I heard Evie say. "No way" Kitty's raspy voice followed soon after.

"Yeah, she was fast too. Faster than Elaine Thomas in the backseat of a chevy" replied the high pitched girl. "Oh man it was so funny"

I heard someone run to the neighbouring cubicle and in less than a second I could feel eyes looking down on me, I looked up to see Evie's face. She had a strange expression on her face, her mouth grinning while it was wide open. It's strange to say but I think she was in awe like she'd seen a unicorn, it was unnerving.

"Isn't she some Soc?" Came Kitty's voice.

Evie shook her head "I don't think so."

I went back to looking at the floor, I must have been redder than a tomato.

"I see her walking to Pizack's grocery store all the time" Squealy voice piped up.

"Girl, where you from?" Kitty asked.

I didn't have to respond because Evie answered for me. "Quincy Street."

I looked up at her, confused, I didn't know how Evie knew where I lived. I didn't even realise she knew who I was. She smiled.

"Lulu right?" she asked.

I shook my head no one had ever called me Lulu before.

"No, it's Louisa but sometimes I get called Lou or Louie." I said quietly, every word came out shakier than the last.

The cubicle on the other side had opened and the face of a who I believe was a Freshman had appeared, this must have been squealing girl.

"Well Lulu suits you better, it's a boss name. And now you're goin' round hitting soc's in the face you're gonna want a boss name." Evie grinned.

"Like the pop star from England" Freshman added, then she got a dreamy look in her face. "Betcha she hangs around with the Beatles, with my George!"

Evie laughed "You hang around with any Beatles Lulu?"

"Aside from the insects or my record collection. No I can't say I do" I replied, my voice was starting to sound a little more confident but it was still shaky. I gave a polite smile.

"Shame. If I got my hands on Lennon, I'd never let him go." said Evie.

"I'm sure Steve would love that." Kitty added from outside the cubicle, she was the only one who hadn't attempted to look at me like a zoo animal.

"Well I'd allow them both to fight for my affections" Evie turned her head to reply to Kitty, then turned back to look back at me.

"So Lulu how come you're sitting in the toilet?" asked Kitty. It seemed they had decided to go ahead and continue with the 'Lulu' name. I didn't bother correcting them, they'd forget me in a day or two.

"Yeah if I was you I'd be lording it over that smug drip" said Evie.

I shrugged my shoulders "I don't really hit people. I don't really like violence"

All three girls laughed, while I just continued sitting awkwardly.

"I betcha Larry disagrees" says Kitty.

"Yeah, I'd hate to see what you're like when you enjoy violence." Evie laughed

The Freshman began cackling uncontrollably, Evie raised her eyebrows and shook her head. The Freshman continued on, it wasn't even that funny but her laugh was so strange and contagious that both Kitty and Evie started cracking up. I tried to control myself but soon enough I was laughing along with them. The more we laughed the more the Freshman laughed then we laughed even harder. Both Evie and Freshman had to remove themselves from standing on the toilet seats.

It was only when the door to the room slammed open did everyone go quiet, apart from Freshman you could still hear her stifled giggles.

"Out! Out! Out!" came the strained shrieks of a female teacher, Ms Kerridge. "All of you out!"

I could hear Evie leave her cubicle, Freshman too. I sat in the cubicle hoping the teacher either ignored me or didn't realise I was there.

"Why? It's lunch, we ain't doing nothing wrong" Kitty replied. Her voice had kept it's raspiness and suddenly oozed attitude

"Bevis, if I wanted back chat I would have asked for it. Now out!" Ms Kerridge shouted.

I could hear a few huffs and sighs coming from Evie and Kitty while freshman was still giggling. For a second I thought I was going to be let off but that hope was soon dashed when I heard several heavy knocks on the cubicle door.

"Come out of there now!" Ms Kerridge demanded. I listened and quickly opened the door and stood face to face with the stern teacher. Ms Kerridge was known for been quite shrewish but she always left me alone, I guess because I always got on with my work and never gave her any problems. Her face was thin with an upturned nose and mean eyes.

"I have to say I'm very disappointed in you Miss Wheat. If the recent events of today are to do with you dallying around with new friends then I highly suggest you cut them loose."

I was about to give her my reply but my words seemed to stumble over each other. I hadn't been in trouble with a teacher for the longest time. Ms Kerridge dismissed me before I could formulate a sentence.

"I don't want to hear any excuses or reasons. It's not my problem, you're to go straight to the Vice Principal's office. Give the excuses to him.

I mumbled an apology and felt her eyes on me as I left the girl's room. As I walked through the halls people stared, my stomach was feeling sick again. I hung my head only lifting it when I heard Evie's voice shouting through the hall.

"Hey! We should hang"

I looked behind me to see her standing near some lockers with Kitty, Freshman and few other Greasers. I was confused, was she speaking to me? She was looking at me before I could answer I spotted Ms Kerridge. I quickly turned back around and made the long shameful walk to the Vice Principal's office

 **A/N Thank you to those who read my prologue and reviewed. Hopefully this chapter is ok. If anyone has any feedback or tips for me to improve please do say.**


End file.
